Cheese Nips and Chocolate Frosting
by hesaidshesaid17
Summary: What happens when the Jonas Brothers and Luke Benward show up at you New Years Eve party....
1. The Party

Cheese Nips and Chocolate Frosting Anna And Shian

It was New Years Eve 2008. Me and Shian were sitting downstairs in the family room. We were listening to Radio Disney and BB Good To Me, came on and we, of course, started dancing and singing along to it. When. Of course the impossible happened. The Jonas Brothers and Luke Benward come into the room. Keep in mind. Were singing and dancing to the Jonas Brothers. As Joe would say, Awkward. But you guys wanna no wat was SO cool. The all started to sing and dance along with us!

Soon we were all sitting on the floor exchanging phone numbers and extra facts that nobody knew. They told us that they were going to be staying close by and so they'd call as often as they could, so that we would know what details they had on their new music and tours. Before they left though, Nick realized that something was wrong with me, and I told him nothing but gave Shian a look because she knew what it was. She gave me a hug, and said that she'd be right back. Of course, all the guys wondered what she was getting.

She came back, with the "supplies, or in our case, Cheese Nips and Chocolate Frosting to eat. This was something we had been doing for awhile now, when one would get sad, we would grab them and eat them to feel better.

But yet, we got very weird, wondering looks from all the guys and simply said, "Makes us feel better, comfort foood!"


	2. Phone Calls part 1

Disclaimer- we don't own the Jonas Brothers or Luke Benward. but were putting serious thought into it.

01/01/2009 18:57:00

~Anna POV~

It's been 'bout 3 weeks and we've grown to really good friends. We call each other every other day if not every day. Shian's got' in really close to Joe. I've grown close to Nick, I mean, who wouldn't? Kevin's really quiet and keeps to himself. Though he talks to Big Rob a lot. Denise and Paul are cool. Luke's REALLY close to Shian. I mean. It looks like they've been dating for 2 years. We haven't seen them since New Year. But that's alll about to change.

One day we were in school. I was in Mrs. Pihl's (yeah. That's our teach. Name. Deal.) and she was in Mrs. Bowman's. Whilst playing Twister, because it was just after finals, I was tangled up on the mat when "Lovebug" starts playing. Loudly. The whole class turns to look at, of course, mi sweatshirt. I get up off the mat and go over to mi sweatshirt and pull out mi phone with all eyes on me.

I answered the phone, "hello?" and the speaker came on mi phone with a LOUD. Scream. "ANNA!!" and I turn to the class and say, "NICK!!" all the girls mouths in the class drop and the boys eyes widen. Nick answered "wat's up?" I replied, " o. ya no. just doing Twister. IN CLASS." Nick replied, "WHAT?!? YOUR IN SCHOOL WITH UR PHONE ON!!!!!!" Mrs. Pihl," Young lady. Give me that phone." I replied, "do you mind. I'm on the phone. We don't bug u when ur on the phone." Mrs. Pihl "Fine. But hurry up." Nick said, "you wanna no y I called u?" I replied " sure. Y did you call me? I was doin good!!" Nick laughs and says, "I think you'll like what I have to tell you tho." I replied. "THEN TELL ME!" Nick, "ALRITE. CALM DOWN. Your….going….on tour….with……..ME! and of course Joe and Kevin and Big Rob, and Mom and Da-" "IM SUPOST TO BE CALM AFTER THAT KIND OF NEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nick, "well. I guess not. But you really wanna freak out?" "I AM FREAKING OUT!" Nick, "well then. Turn around." The door to the class room opens as im turning around and guess what. Nick and Big Rob enter the class room. And I run up to Nick giving him a HUGE hug, "NICK!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nick, "ANNA!!!!!!!" " IMY!!!!" (I miss you for those who don't know IM (instant messaging) Nick, "I can tell."


	3. Phone Calls part 2

Disclaimer- We don't own them. Question is. Who does?02/01/2009 11:15:00

~Shian's POV~

While I was watching a movie in Mrs. Bowman's class watching a movie, "Leavin" by Jesse McCartney started playing. (Thinking) WHAT THE HELL?!?! WHY DID I LET JOE SET HIS RINGTONE?!?! AND WHY IS HE CALLING ME NOW?!? (end thinking) I answered my phone, while my friends sitting at my table start to freak out because they know we're friends and they both love him.

"HELLO JOEY!"

"SHI YOU'RE MAD! I CAN TELL!"

"SOMEONE NORMALLY IS WHEN THEY ARE ABOUT TO GET IN TROUBLE CAUSE THEIR PHONE GOES OFF IN CLASS IN SCHOOL!"

"OH CRAP, SORRY FORGOT!"

"It's ok, but WHY DID U CALL ME?!?!"

"Cause. You're. going. On. Tour. With. The. Jonas. Brothers. And. Anna. And. Your. (sadly) boyfriend.

"OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(to class since teacher is out of room) TOLD YA!

"What did you tell them?"

"That I knew you guys and that we're friends."

"YAH, THAT'S RIGHT SHE TOLD YA!"

"Thank you Joey, when do we leave?"

"Right now…"

"WHAT?!?!"  
"Turn around!"

(Joe enters classroom)

I then give Joe a hug and squeeze him so tight!!! Joe says "SHI TOO TIGHT!"

"OOPS, sorry!!! Just missed you!"

"I can tell, we went to your house and got your clothes and asked your parents so everything is ready!"

IM GOING OON TOUR WITH THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!


End file.
